reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Redemption 2
Red Dead Redemption II (or Red Dead Redemption 2) is an upcoming western-themed action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It is scheduled for release on October 26th, 2018Rockstar Games Staff (February 1, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 is Coming October 26th 2018: "Dear All, we are excited to announce that Red Dead Redemption 2 will be released on October 26th 2018. We apologize to everyone disappointed by this delay. While we had hoped to have the game out sooner, we require a little extra time for polish. We sincerely thank you for your patience and hope that when you get to play the game, you will agree the wait will have been worth it. In the meantime, please check out these screenshots from the game. We look forward to sharing a lot more information with you in the coming weeks. With thanks, Rockstar Games" for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Red Dead Redemption 2 Specifications: "Platform: PS4, Xbox One" It is the third entry in the Red Dead series and a prequel to 2010's Red Dead Redemption.''Rachel Weber (December 21, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2 - Outlaws, trailers, and everything you need to know: ''"Meet your new Red Dead Redemption 2 hero: outlaw Arthur Morgan. Our first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the 'take him home to mother' type. We're sure there's more to him than threatening people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges and in the employ of original RDR antagonist Dutch van der Linde - which sets the game's timeline firmly in prequel territory." Synopsis After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang are forced to flee. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideals and loyalty to the gang who raised him. Background Detail Set in the American frontier in 1899, Red Dead Redemption II follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. Information Characters * Arthur Morgan - Arthur is the main protagonist and playable character of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Van der Linde gang, enforcer and Dutch's right-hand man. * Dutch van der Linde - Dutch is the leader of the Van der Linde gang, and Morgan's boss. * John Marston - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Abigail Marston - a prostitute of the Van der Linde gang. * Bill Williamson - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Javier Escuella - a Mexican member of the Van der Linde gang. * Uncle - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * [[Hosea Matthews|'Hosea Matthews']] - a member of the Van der Linde gang and Dutch's "best friend". * Micah Bell - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Sean McGuire - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Charles Smith - a Native American member of the Van der Linde gang. * Sadie Adler - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Pearson - a member and cook for the Van der Linde gang. * Lenny - a member of the Van der Linde gang. * Karen - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Location So far, the area the game is set in is unconfirmed. However, the town of Blackwater and parts from West Elizabeth is confirmed to be playable within the game. Also, new towns or places have been confirmed such as New Hanover, Annesburg and Valentine. Gameplay Red Dead Redemption II is a western action-adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective, featuring single-player and online multiplayer components.Red Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience." The game has new features absent from the previous game. Scenes in the trailers show characters wading in water, using bow and arrow, dual-wielding revolvers, and using a canoe. Wildlife and hunting in the game have also improved. The game focuses heavily on player choice for the story and missions. During IGN's First Look preview on the topic of how player choices can affect interactions and missions, Rob Nelson, Co-Studio Head at Rockstar North said: “We try to give you options within a lot of these missions to choose how you approach it, whether you'll send your buddies in first or whether you'll go in first.” Release On October 16th, 2016, Rockstar Games changed all of their social media and Newswire images to two red and black Rockstar logos, one of which appeared faded in a similar way to several Red Dead Redemption screenshots. The following day, Rockstar teased another photo, appearing to show Dutch's Gang walking in front of the sunset. On October 18th, 2016, Rockstar formally announced Red Dead Redemption 2, and a trailer was released on October 20th, 2016. On May 22nd, 2017, Rockstar announced the game was delayed until spring 2018 and released screenshots from the game. On September 28th, 2017, Rockstar released the second trailer, revealing Arthur Morgan as the game's protagonist and Dutch van der Linde as one of the central characters. The trailer also revealed that the number "2" had been changed to the Roman numeral "II," similar to that of the GTA series. On February 1st, 2018, Rockstar delayed the game for the second time, announcing the release date for October 26th, 2018, along with 7 new screenshots of the game. A few months later on April 30, 2018, Rockstar announced that a third official trailer would be coming the following wednesday on May 2, 2018, at 11AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement they also added a promotional video snippet showing the protagonist, Arthur Morgan, holding a revolver along with the date of the release of the third trailer.Rockstar Games Staff (April 30, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Trailer #3 Coming Wednesday, May 2nd: "Watch the new trailer for Red Dead Redemption 2 at 11AM Eastern on Wednesday, May 2nd at rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube channel. Red Dead Redemption 2 will be available worldwide for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One systems on October 26, 2018." On May 3 and May 4 2018, several news outlets gave their first hands-on impressions of the game, with a total of 33 new screenshots released as well. Three days later on May 6, Rockstar released 10 new screenshots scattered out between their Facebook, Instagram and Twitter accounts. Gallery RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang In Town.png|Main members of the Van der Linde gang in town. From left to right, Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan, Bill Williamson, Charles Smith, Dutch van der Linde RDR 2 Trailer 3 Arthur Speaking to Unknown.png|Arthur speaking to Micah Bell RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bank Robbery Escuela.png|Javier Escuella during a bank robbery RDR 2 Trailer 3 Dutch To Arthur.png|Dutch van der Linde speaking to Arthur RDR 2 Trailer 3 Blackwater Grand Theatre.png|A lawman on the streets of Blackwater along with the Blackwater Grand Theatre visible in the background RDR 2 Trailer 3 Van der Linde Gang.png|Members of the Van der Linde gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bon Fire.png|Javier Escuella (left), Uncle (center) and Arthur Morgan sitting around a bon fire RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston.png|John Marston captured by the Van der Linde gang RDR 2 Trailer 3 John Marston Closeup.png|Closeup of John Marston Teasers and announcements rdr2_rockstar_3840x2160.jpg|October 16, 2016 teaser screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|October 17, 2016 teaser RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|October 18, 2016 announcement RDR2-28thSeptemberAnnouncement.jpg|September 22, 2017 announcement of September 28, 2017 announcement rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|October 28, 2017 updated logo from second trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer 3 Promo.png|April 30, 2018 promotional art for the third trailer coming May 2, 2018 Screenshots RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg RDR2_1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 3.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 4.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 5.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 1.jpg RDR 2 First Look 2.jpg RDR 2 First Look 3.jpg RDR 2 First Look 4.jpg RDR 2 First Look 5.jpg RDR 2 First Look 6.jpg RDR 2 First Look 7.jpg RDR 2 First Look 8.jpg RDR 2 First Look 9.jpg RDR 2 First Look 10.jpg RDR 2 First Look 11.jpg RDR 2 First Look 12.jpg RDR 2 First Look 13.jpg RDR 2 First Look 14.jpg RDR 2 First Look 15.jpg RDR 2 First Look 16.jpg RDR 2 First Look 17.jpg RDR 2 First Look 18.jpg RDR 2 First Look 19.jpg RDR 2 First Look 20.jpg RDR 2 First Look 21.jpg RDR 2 First Look 22.jpg RDR 2 First Look 23.jpg RDR 2 First Look 24.jpg RDR 2 First Look 25.jpg RDR 2 First Look 26.jpg RDR 2 First Look 27.jpg RDR 2 First Look 28.jpg RDR 2 First Look 29.jpg RDR 2 First Look 30.jpg RDR 2 First Look 31.jpg RDR 2 First Look 32.jpg RDR 2 First Look 33.jpg RDR 2 First Look 34.jpg RDR 2 First Look 35.jpg RDR 2 First Look 36.jpg RDR 2 First Look 37.jpg RDR 2 First Look 38.jpg RDR 2 First Look 39.jpg RDR 2 First Look 40.jpg RDR 2 First Look 41.jpg RDR 2 First Look 42.jpg RDR 2 First Look 43.jpg Videos Red Dead Redemption 2 Debut Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 3 External links * Official website References Related content de:Red Dead Redemption 2 es:Red Dead Redemption 2 fr:Red Dead Redemption 2 ru:Red Dead Redemption 2 pt-br:Red Dead Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption II